shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Gorgonopsid
The Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Gorgonopsid one of the more powerful Ancient Zoan Type devil fruit and exceedingly rare, even so there have been two well known users and one less known user. Once someone conumes this Devil fruit, unlike the majority of other Zoan type Devil fruit, your full human form is totally lost and there have no records of any user totally reverting back but because of this they have the ability to more drastically alter their appearance. The second well known user Admiral Teirā Kurea (deceased) who was able to turn back enough to have full human skin but her teeth size was decreased but still was large enough to protrude from her mouth incidentally gave her the name "The Vampire Admiral" coupled with her secretive and violent nature. Users The First user of the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Gorgonopsid was the Known as the Dread Pirate Abunai Conerī (Real Name Hopukinsu Conerī Daron) (deceased) He was considered a Legendery Pirate during the early years of Gol.D.Rodger and would have been retired at this time on the Island Paradice Dedrel but due to the infamouseness of Rodger the old legends have since been lost. Dread Pirate Donerī's most known form was his "Full Hybrid" form which was the "Perfect" fusion of Gorgonopsid and Human physiology, with the Gorgonopsid's ; Tail,Claws and Jaw but with the humans slender body allwing for fast and powerful attacks, out of all three users Dread Pirate Abunai Conerī was the most primal which is a powerful wepon and dangerous side effect of all Carniverose Zoan Devil Fruit. The Second user was Admiral Teirā Kurea A.k.a "The Vampire Admiral"as perviously said to be secretive and violent, but also had alot of power to back it up, which was the reason why she was the first Female Admiral, on top of that it was publicly known that she also had a family, even after multiple pirate assasination attempts kept all 6 children and husband safe through out, she retired when Gol.D.Rodger was capture and died soon after with her large family around her. Admiral Teirā fought ether in "Full Gorgon" (full Gorgonopsid) were she would moul and scretch her enemys to submission or death or "Full Human" (as full human as she could) where she would fight with a Pistol and Katana called Masamune which supposedly it was so sharp a child could cut a dreadnought in two with it and which Admiral Teirā could use with unique skill, she was known as the 3rd strongest swordsman in the world in her hay day, her name is still feared in the north blue where she was a most prominate marine figure and still is to this day by reputation of the marines she once taught. The Third and most powerful user of the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Gorgonopsid is Slave 2536 (chosen name after his releace) but affecionatly nicknamed "Bitter" by the crew and of the Celestial Dragon slave ship Requium (Captained by Saint Bartholomew Finch, Celestial Dragon of which the nickname originated from). Narch was born on the island of Urika in the Grand line which was known for its massive lush Forests which was raviged by the world government to make more battleships to "deal" with the increase in pirates, Narch ate the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Gorgonopsid at the age of 3 not long after its previous user had died. At age 5 the World Government came to the island for resorces, Followed by the the Celestial Dragon slave ships which took him and his island as slaves. At the the age of 18, Narch escaped from the ship after a failed revolt by the other slaves and was picked up by the small crew of the Nightingale Pirates. They quickly welcomed him to the crew and made him a steadfast crew mate. Abilities Much like all Zoan Type devil fruit the Zoan allws the user to take thsir original form, a hybrid varing amount of hybrids and a full animal form. With the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Gorgonopsid the transformation of the original form and the animal form hybrid is much more noticeable and harder to revert back. However this sacrifice does allow the user to be able to transform in much more varid ways without assistance of medicine. Coupled with the speed and strength boost, added to the higher seness and sixth sense it is a very formidable Devil Fruit. Section heading Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit